A date with a fox
by FemaleWolverine
Summary: Jeb goes on his date and gives his girlfriend a special jacket.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This story was made for a challenge in the 7 Mary 4 and others forum. I was given the word Fox and i had to use that 5 times. The challenge was date themed, so lets get into the story shall we?_

"NO! Grossie have you ever been on a date? That is the stupidest idea I've gotten yet!" Jeb said loudly.

"I thought the laundromat was a great idea. I mean c'mon there are vending machines and it's practical because you can get your laundry done."

"NO! You do not take your date to a laundromat! That's just not an option, especially not for a fox like, Tay."

"Jeb, Tayona would love it, trust me on this one!" Grossie pleaded.

"NO! Bear, you got any good ideas?" Jeb asked looking desperate.

"Ummm… How about something fancy? Sweep her off her feet," Bear said sounding confident.

"I can't. We went somewhere fancy last time," Jeb said. He feeling discouraged.

"Do the laundromat! It's unique and you haven't done it," Grossie said with a smile.

"And I never will."

"Yeah, because it's a lame idea," Ponch said jumping into the conversation.

"You got any ideas wise guy?!" Grossie said feeling a little salty.

"Sure! Jeb, why don't you take Tayona to the beach. Not only would it be fun, but you'll also get to see her in a skimpy bathing suit."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Oh brother!"

"Haha yeah, good idea, Tay would look great, I like it! A beach date it is!" Jeb said smiling.

"Good choice, picking my idea," Ponch said with a grin.

"It's the first good idea I've heard all day."

"Well, Ponch has been on a million dates, of course he'd come up with good ideas," Jon said.

Ponch made a face at Jon.

Getraer walked in.

"Guys, I'm not paying you to sit around, get on patrol. Turner go home you asked to get off early and I let you if you keep sitting around I'll send you on patrol too."

"Thanks Ponch, I'm gonna go home and call Tay, wish me luck!" Jeb said as he got up to leave.

"You're welcome, Jeb. Have fun!"

"I will." Jeb said then walked off whistling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Great!..Love you too baby...yep see you soon, bye." Jeb had just finished telling Tayona about the date, and hung up the phone.

"What time is it? 2:30 PM, I just want it to be time already...I'll just get ready, but what should I wear?" Jeb said rummaging through his closet.

An hour later.

"I don't know what to wear! I'll call Ponch," Jeb said picking up the phone and calling Ponch.

Ponch answered the phone within five rings. By then Jeb was sweating, and very nervous.

"Hello…?" Ponch asked tiredly.

"Hey, Ponch I need your help," Jeb said sounding relieved.

"Hopefully nothing too serious...I just woke up," Ponch said with a yawn.

"I don't know what to wear," Jeb mumbled feeling silly.

"Huh?" Ponch asked still waking up, but then it hit him. He knew exactly what Jeb was talking about. He tried not to laugh. "Jeb, you're going to the beach. What do you normally wear to the beach?"

"Ummmm….Khakis." He said feeling embarrassed.

"TO THE BEACH!?" Ponch is almost laughing now. "I see why you need help," he muttered. When he finally calmed down he took a deep breath. "Jeb, can you hold on a sec? Me and Jon are coming over," he said.

"Okay, thank you," Jeb said trying to calm himself down.

"No prob. We'll be there soon. Be ready to let us in."

"Yep, Bye,"Jeb said hanging up the phone.

Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

Jeb answered it immediately.

"Hey guys." Jeb said

"Hey!"

"Let's get started," Jeb said walking off to his closet.

Ponch and Jon followed. Jon laughed when he found a Hawaiian shirt. "Please tell me you weren't considering this."

"What's wrong with Hawaiian shirts and the beach, Jon!?" Ponch replied pulling it away from him and bringing it up against Jeb. He made a face. "Uh...HEY maybe she'd like you to go shirtless!"

"WHAT? Maybe I could just not button up the Hawaiian shirt?" Jeb suggested feeling insecure.

"What's wrong with shirtless?" Ponch asked with a frown. "It's the beach…"

Jeb looked embarrassed

Ponch pulled him aside. "What's up? Is there something wrong with the idea...you look uh...worried or something."

"Well, ya see… what if there is a guy with better abs than me at the beach or something and she likes him better?" Jeb said quietly.

"Trust me if she really likes you she's not gonna go around looking for guys with better abs."

"...You're right, I guess this is our tenth date, she has to love me at least a little…" Jeb mumbled.

"Yeah…"  
"Okay so, what should I wear?"

"Shorts and no shirt is what I'd say. It's the beach."

"Ok, I'll go get ready you tell me how I look." Jeb said then left to get ready.

Ponch smiled "I'm excited! I wish I was going," he told Jon.

"Of course you do," Jon said with a smirk.

Ponch laughed, then turned his head and saw Jeb

"How do I look?" Jeb asked feeling confident.

Ponch smiled his trademark toothy grin and gave Jeb a thumbs up. "Lookin' good, Jeb!"

"Feelin' good too Ponch, feelin' good," Jeb said then looked in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeb pulled up to Tayona's house

A beautiful chick, with long straight black hair, that fell just about to the middle of her back came out of the house. Tayona, was around five foot four and had a thin, curvy frame. The sun shone brightly on her mocha skin, and Jeb felt as if he was in heaven when he saw the black bikini she was in.

Tayona smiled as she rushed to the car and got in, her swimsuit cover in hand she was going to put it on later.

"Hi, Jeb," she said in her sweet voice, she reached for his hand.

"Hey baby," Jeb said holding her hand.

Tayona got comfortable and buckled up, then Jeb began to drive off to the beach.

Meanwhile hours later

Jeb and Tayona were cuddled up on the beach.

"The suns gonna go down soon," Tayona said then played with Jeb's hair.

"You wanna go for a walk and play in the waves?" Jeb asked smiling.

"Yes, that sounds like fun," Tayona said smiling, they both stood up and Tayona took off her swimsuit cover and set it on the beach they walked off to play in the waves.

A couple minutes later.

"What a beautiful sunset," Tayona said smiling.

"Beautiful sunset, beautiful girl," Jeb said giving Tayona a kiss.

They turned their attention to the sunset, as Jeb pulled Tayona into his arms. Then they saw fabric floating in front of them.

"What's that?"Tayona asked looking confused.

"I don't Know…" Jeb said looking confused.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT'S MY SWIM SUIT COVER!" Tayona said rushing after it. Jeb ran after it too but it still managed to fly off into the wind.

"I'm sorry," Jeb said looking disappointed he hadn't caught it and been her hero.

"It's fine, but I'm cold, do you have a jacket or something in your car?" Tayona asked.

"I'll go check," Jeb said going to his car, he opened the car and searched around, he found one but he didn't want to use it, it was embarrassing, he kept searching and no other jackets were there,he held up the jacket feeling embarrassed.

"A fox jacket?Really Jeb, why?" Jeb mumbled as he pulled the funny looking jacket with an animal design on it, out of his car. He carried the jacket to Tayona and held it out looking embarrassed. Tayona took it and looked it over and smiled.

"What is this?" She asked smiling.

"A fox jacket," Jeb said, embarrassed, she laughed and pulled on the jacket.

"It smells like you," she said and then gave Jeb a quick kiss. Jeb smiled and held her close.

"A fox for my fox," he said and then gave her a kiss.

THE END.


End file.
